When You're Fifteen
by linesoverlap
Summary: Being a teenager isn't as easy as it sounds. For one girl, Skylar Jirik, it's a rollercoaster with ups and downs and goig upside down. From parents to friends to crushing on the school's Football Player. She has so much to figure out.


It's one thing to be a teenager but to be a teenage girl is another. So much glamour and trends to keep up with and trying to look like a girl straight out of Vogue. I don't know if you realized this but no girl will ever be like those airbrushed models, it's completely impossible. So why do we even try? That's a very good question. We want all the men in the world to drool over us and come chasing. Haven't you noticed that chivalry has died and won't return? Hello, it's the 21st century for heaven's sake! But when push comes to shove, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

**Don't move, time is slow.**

Harper Bennett High School is where my life truly started, in the tenth grade to be exact. I knew something big was going to happen I could feel it in my bones. It was one thing that in a few months I would finally be sixteen and be able to drive. Another being you want to be noticed in the flow of your fellow students as you walked the halls every morning. But as of right now I am a fifteen year old girl with only hopes and dreams; dreams far too big for this town.

I took a seat in my third period history class right beside the door. No one even cared to take a seat next to me and quite frankly I could care less too. All I wanted was to get in and out of this class because I dreaded this one the most. My teacher, Mrs. Losum, was rambling about the First World War and how Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated. All I could do was smirk and hum "Take Me Out", I started to strum my finger on the desk and bob my head to the beat I was making. My eyes slid close and the lyrics flowed between my lips.

"Miss Jirik, would you care to share something with the class?" My eyes snapped opened as I realized I had been singing out loud. My peers' heads were turned my way and their eyes seemed to burn through me.

"No ma'am." I said in reply, shaking my head. I could feel my cheeks turn red and they burned like flames. The class turned their attention back to the blackboard and I gently slammed my head on the wooden desk.

The clock hands couldn't move any slower, or maybe they could. Maybe it's true when you stare at the clock long enough time does go by slower, or perhaps—"Hey, uhm, Skylar, do you have an eraser I can borrow?"

My brown eyes managed to locked to this teenage boy I haven't seen before but how did he know my name? Then it dawned on me this was no teenage boy, it was none other than football jock himself: Micah Berwick.

He waved his hand in front of my face, "Uh, Skylar...?" I blinked a few times and handed him my non-used Staples eraser.

Right then and there I knew I had been captured by his deep chocolate brown eyes and his flawless smile. The way he said thank you when he returned my school supply that cost my eighty-four cents.

I hugged my books close to my chest as we all lingered at the back of the room waiting for the bell for lunch to ring. My bottom lip had teeth marks on it from my biting. Micah placed his gray and red lined hat on backwards and high fived a fellow jock.

"Bing! Bing!" I jumped a little and looked around to see everyone flooding out into the hallway. I shook my head and walked towards my locker but suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I was spun around to see my best friend smiling at me.

"You skipped history." I hissed lowly and glared at her. "I had to sit next to the air, Julie!"

Julie Blake rolled her eyes and nodded, "Sorry Sky but that class is seriously lame and a waste of my time." I nodded in agreement. "I'll be there tomorrow, besides," She smirked. "You talked to Micah didn't you?"

"How did you... Yes I did." I shrugged and went over to my locker and turned in my combination. "He asked for my eraser." A small smile crept upon my face as I put my books away and slid my jacket on.

"Here we go again!" Julie laughed loudly and pulled over our friend Hazel Minister. "Hazel, our little Sky is in love...again!" They both started to laugh as I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker door shut.

"I am not in love, hell, I barely know Micah Berwick! All I know is that he's on the junior boys' football team and is number five." I shrugged and zipped up my jacket. "Now are we going out for lunch or not. I want pizza!"

Julie and Hazel both snickered to one another then nodded as we all linked arms and skipped out of the side doors.

From the way Julie and Hazel were whispering, I could sense something was either hysterical to them or something big was up... maybe even both. I started to walk backwards, "Okay, what are you two whispering about? Secrets don't make friends!"

"But we are already friends, Skylar, dear." Julie patted my head and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at them. "And what we are talking about has nothing of your importance."

"Last time you said that it had everything to do with me! So I think you should just tell me," I smiled over at Hazel. "You know you want to tell me Hazel."

She looked from Julie to me about a hundred times and sighed, "I... I can't!" A frown formed on my lips and I turned back around with my head down. Next thing I knew I bumped into a brick wall, or so I thought.

"Ow." I muttered and rubbed my forehead. "Who randomly puts a wall in the middle of a sidewalk?"

"I never knew I was a wall. I thought I was a person, ha." Instantly I knew the voice and my face was a tomato. I gazed up.

"Sorry, I didn't think, sorry, you're not a wall. I thought... sorry."

Mental Note: Do not stutter and repeat sorry over and over again when apologizing for something so small.

"No worries. How's your head?" Micah brushed my bangs away from my eyes and forehead with this thumb. I stepped back and gave him the thumbs up and told him that I was A-OK. He nodded, "Good to hear... See you around Skylar."

"See you around Skylar." Julie mimicked and nudged me.

Great.


End file.
